Smiles of Death
by cms4ever
Summary: "What happens at Night stays in the Silence of Night."
1. Chapter 1

Idea By: Sunsetlover23 & CMS4ever

"I still think we should all consider Finn and I to sing at nationals again, right guys?" Rachel said, batting her eyes.

"Save it Berry, we obviously kicked butt without you and Finn singing together before so why start now" Santana said, braiding Brittany's hair.

"Relax guys we got a long way before nationals. We should just focus on more important things, like who wants to give Puck the answers to the next math test" Puck smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh be quiet Noah, nationals is more important than some stupid math test, right Finn?" Rachel said.

Finn, who was too busy banging his heart out on the drums, finally looked up "What? Oh sure Rach, whatever you say" Instantly back on drums.

"You know what I think Puck's right, we should all take a break together from all this musical stress and do something fun" Artie said.

"I dare Rachel, to break into the school and stay for the whole weekend." Sugar cried out from her magazine.

" W-What b-but that's….." Rachel began

"I second that" Santana said shooting Rachel a smug look.

"Third" Kurt said

"KURT, you're supposed to be on my side" Rachel snapped.

"C'mon Rach, you're the one that needs a stress releaser" Kurt said glancing at his nails.

"Don't even bother Kurt, Goody two shoes over there can't even steal from the 99 cent store" Puck said. Santana and Mercedes snickered.

"B-b-b ut…" the bell rang before Rachel could even finish. Everybody grabbed their stuff as they began to leave.

"Don't worry Rachel no one will make fun of you for chickening out" Mercedes said passing her.

"Want me to come with you?" Finn whispered in her ear as they walked hand in hand down the hallway.

"There really is no way out of this is there?" Rachel sighed.

"Hey think about it this way, me, and you, alone in a dark, big school. Any ideas on what to do over the weekend?" Finn smirked down on her.

"I could think of a few" Rachel said. Finn's grin became even wider

"We should totally do some vocal exercises and listen to Barbara Streisand, oh think of the possibilities." Rachel cried out. Finn groaned. They really need to work on the whole communication crap Tina and Mike were always talking about.

"No Rachel I mean..." Finn went down to whisper to Rachel.

"FINN HUDSON!"

The day passed on and soon night began.

"This is it Rach, me and you take on school after hours" Finn said

"Hey fail dancer and wannabe Barbara over here" a voice cried out.

"Santana is that you?" Rachel said coming closer to the voice.

"And the rest of us" another voice cried out. Standing before Rachel and Finn, were Mercedes who was sending Sam regretful looks, Tina wrapped up in Mike's arms, Brittany holding her precious cat Lord Tubbington, Rory and Artie glaring daggers at on another, Santana blowing a big piece of gum, Sugar who was still glancing at the magazine from earlier today, Puck texting rapidly while, Blaine and Kurt were conversing.

"What are you all doing here" Rachel asked in awe.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun now could we" Sugar said putting an arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah and besides who wants to spend the night at home watching parents either making out or fighting with each other" Puck said finally putting away his phone.

"C'mon it's freezing outside and I promised to show Lord Tubbington around" Brittany said. They all went in easily, courtesy of Puck.

"I think we should all stick together who knows…" Artie began.

"Please, Artie will just go in pairs, plus we all have cell phones don't we?" Tina said dragging Mike down the corridor. Soon everybody was gone from the main hall except Sugar, Rory and Artie.

"Hey don't you guys ever wonder what it would be like to perform in a dark empty auditorium" Sugar said stuffing her magazine back into her bag.

"Well it wouldn't really be the first…." Rory began

"C'mon lets go" Sugar said pushing Artie's wheelchair.

"Stay here Artie, so I can get scaredy-cat Rory" Sugar said turning around. A few seconds later she came back with Rory.

"Let's go on stage Rory, need help getting there Artie?" Sugar asked, dragging Rory to the stage.

"No but, let me hold your flashlights that way the lights can hit the both of you" Artie said. Both Rory and Sugar handed their flashlights to Artie, and finally they were on stage.

"What do you want to sing Sugar? I was thinking…" the flashlights began to flicker before shutting off completely.

"Sugar, Artie are you ok" Rory asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, Artie?" Sugar cried out while leaving the stage to get Artie.

"I'm fine too" Artie said. Then suddenly the flashlights flickered back on, only to hear Sugar's scream.

"RORY" Sugar cried out. Artie looked up to see Rory who was up many feet from the ground. Rory was still as the tight rope was coiled around his neck.

"No, no this cannot be happening" Artie said shocked. Sure he disliked Rory, but he didn't want him to die.

"Sugar we need to call for the police right now" said Artie. Taking out his phone he began to dial.

"NO. Do you want us to get in trouble?" Sugar said taking the phone from him.

"Sugar stop being ridiculous" Artie said reaching for his phone. At that moment the flashlights were off yet again.

"Artie don't move we need to be close" Sugar said, standing still. But then Sugar was pushed to the ground.

"Artie what's going on" Sugar cried out. Silence. Then Sugar began to feel something hard pressed down on her throat.

"ARTIE!"

Rory Flanagan. Age 15-16 at time of death. Cause of death: Hanged to death. Location: William McKinley High school auditorium.

Sugar Motta. Age unknown. Cause of death: Suffocation. Location William McKinley High school auditorium

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co Authors: CMS4ever & Sunsetlover23

(Artie's POV)

I raced down the hall in my chair looking for help. I couldn't see anything, the hallways were dark. I left the flashlight in the auditorium. I couldn't believe what just happened, everything happened so fast. One minute Sugar was there next to me then ….

_ARTIEEEEEEE!_

I finally got to the café but it was empty.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out. No one responded.

"I knew everyone should've stuck together" I muttered. I took a couple deep breathes, got a few bottles of water and left the cafe.

(Mercedes POV)

Sam and I walked down the hallways in silence. Everyone had paired off and went to different locations in the school. I could feel Sam's blue eyes not so discreetly looking at me.

"Where are we going? What did you want to talk to me about?" Sam asked.

"Calm down, we're almost here, turn left." I said. We turned down the hall.

"Stop!" I commanded. Sam looked around. "There is nothing here"

"Yes there is." I picked the lock to the janitor's closet, opening it wide. "Go in"

I closed the door behind us, and turned the light on.

"I'm in a closet because…." Sam trailed. I sighed. "Look, I know I'm not your favorite person at the moment but I really miss you Sam. I made a huge mistake breaking up with you. At that time I was confused and stressed out, I needed some space. Can you give me another chance?"

I made a pouty face. He debated for a few minutes before saying yes. "Yah!" I cheered.

"Do you want to know a secret?" "What?" "I missed you too." I gently placed my lips against his. He deepened the kiss pushing me to the wall, his arms around my waist. We continued kissing until we heard someone scream.

Sam broke away. "Did you hear that?" I nodded. "Let's go"

We walked to the auditorium. "Sam I left my phone in the closet we have to go back" I said, standing before the closed door of the auditorium.

He grunted but followed me back to the closet. I found my phone on the floor. The door closed, I pushed on it, and the door wouldn't bulge. "Sam this isn't funny" I cried.

No one responded. I heard a cry and one person scream "No! Help me!" Another voice said "Shut up!"

There were gurgling sounds and a _THWACK. _The door opened a tall figure stood in front of me. It had a black mask on. The person grabbed me out of the closet. I saw Sam lying on the floor, his eyes were glassy. I saw a container of bleach next to him.

"What did you do to him?" I asked instantly scared. "You know too much" The voice said. It pressed a cold sharp object on my neck. "Please don't kill me, I promise not to say anything" I begged. "Too late."

The knife sliced through my neck. I fell to the floor. Sam's face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

(Mike's POV)

Tina and I were in a biology classroom, fooling around with the microscopes.

"I can't believe we're here! The school looks so different when no one else is here." Tina said smiling from ear to ear.

"I know, it's crazy it feels like a dream. Why are we here looking at microscopes, we should do something fun." I suggested.

"Sure, but you're going to think I'm crazy for asking."

"Nothing is too crazy, tell me"

"Well I wanted to do _it_ on the piano…"

I laughed. "You're wish is my command. I'll give you a piggyback ride "

Tina climbed on my back, I raced down the halls. We reached the auditorium in minutes.

I placed Tina on the piano; I climbed on top of her kissing her. She kissed my neck trying to unbutton my shirt. I ran my fingers through her silkily hair. I felt something loose on the inside of the piano. Expecting it to be some of Tina's hair I pulled. But it was worse. It was Sugar's head. I screamed dropped the head, and got off the piano. I backed up onto the stage. Tina followed.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked clueless. I pointed to the head. She screamed. "What the hell? Is that Sugar?" I nodded speechless.

Tina backed up slowly. Tina then felt a pair of legs hitting the back of her head. She turned. "OMG! It's Rory, he's hanged!" I looked past her. Rory was hanged from a cord.

"Who would kill Rory and Sugar?" I picked up my phone to call 911. I had no signal. "Fuck" I muttered

"We have to get out of here." We ran down the hall before I saw red footsteps. We followed them. Sam was lying on the ground, his eyes were glassy. Mercedes throat was slashed blood pooled under her.

"No!" I screamed.

I tried to open the emergency exit but it wouldn't open.

"You know what this means right?" Tina said

"What?"

"We're locked in a school with a murderer." She said

Mercedes Jones: Age 17, Cause of death: exsanguination. Location: Janitors closet at William McKinley High school

Sam Evans: Age 17 Cause of death: overdose. Location: Outside Janitors closet at William McKinley High school


	3. Chapter 3

Co-authors: Sunsetlover23 & CMS4ever

(Music Room, Schuster's office)

Mr. Schuster's banged his pencil on his desk frustrated. The document to change from a Spanish teacher to a history teacher was irritating enough, now he needed a way to get the ten-year. Too much work was coming up fast.

A sound startled the soon to be history teacher as Will looked up. Nothing. Shrugging, Will leaned back into his chair. Maybe I'll take a little five minute break, he thought closing his eyes.

Suddenly a lone finger poked him in his chest. "Will….. Are you sleeping" A voice said.

Cracking open his eyes, Will found himself looking into the eyes of his fiancé.

"Hey I thought you headed home. Why are you still here?" Will said.

"I couldn't knowing you were still working. Besides who knows when you would give yourself a break" Emma said slightly moving closer to him.

"I'm on a break right now" Will pointed out.

"You're first, am I right"

"No..." Will began, before stopping after the look Emma gave him.

"Let's go home, you need to get sleep" Emma said tugging his arm.

"No, I need to finish these documents, plus remember National? I need to pick songs out" Will said already picking up his pen.

"But Will….."

"No Emma."

Pouting Emma turned to leave. That was until a devious idea came to play. Marching right back to Will's desk. Emma leaned over and gently put her hand on his inner thigh. Will looked up.

"Emma…."

What's wrong William?" Emma said leaning closer to his face.

"Emma you know I have a lot of work to do…"

"So, I'm just trying to, you know, get rid of your stress" Emma said. Right after those words left her mouth she leaned closer her lips brushing his jawline, before her lips found his Adams apple.

"Emma.." Will moaned out.

(Hallway)

Artie pushed his wheel chair as far as it could go. Apparently, wheelchairs aren't as fast like in the movies unless someone's pushing you. Finally Artie stopped at his destination. His locker. Opening it he got his science textbook, and a spare flashlight. Artie grinned in triumph. Hey, you never know when you're going to need a textbook for protection.

(Different Hallway)

"Dammit still no signal" Tina cried out before sinking to the floor.

"Tina come on we need a place to hide" Mike urged her trying to get her back up.

"No, Mike. Even if we hide that person_ will_ find us. Like Sam and Mercedes" Tina burst into tears.

"Tina, I can't tell you that will be safe, but I do know we could have a chance to be safe if we continue looking for cell reception or a door that will open" Mike said arm around Tina. Tina nodded.

"Alright let's continue. I know will be able to one or the other to help us survive." Mike said. Tina took her hand in his as they continued to walk down the hall.

"I wonder how everybody else is" Tina said as they turned the corner.

(Rooftop)

This bites, Puck thought as he looked over the school. I knew I should have brought a girl.

(Outdoor Cafeteria)

"Come on, Lord Tubbington get in the Cheerios jacket" Brittany coaxed at Lord Tubbington.

Santana openly glared at the cat. Alone time huh. NOT.

(Home EC Room)

"Blaine you can't be serious" Kurt said tapping his foot.

"Come on, besides you're getting older, don't you think you should know how to do this?"

"Who gives a flying color about baking cupcakes, when you can get some at Target?" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Let's go in" Blaine said dragging Kurt in.

"Fine but if frosting goes on any part of my body I'll come after you" Kurt warned.

"Okay besides I know the fastest way to get it off"

Kurt thought he heard Blaine say tongue but shook the thought off.

(Random janitor's closet)

Finn's lips descended on Rachel's lips again as they both went back to their little, excuse me, big make out session.

(Music Room, Schuster's office)

Will's lips found Emma's neck as he picked her up. Instinctively, Emma's legs wrapped around his waist as she moaned. Will then carried her to his private bathroom placing her on the sink counter. In the background a ring tone began playing.

"Emma I have to get the phone".

"But Will..." Will was already gone before she could finish.

Will answered his phone outside his office in the choir room. "Hello…Hello" Strange Will thought as he hung up his phone. Duct taped was slapped onto his mouth. Before Will could turn around he found himself upside down.

Will then noticed a pair of legs. Before even making a sound his head made contact with the floor. Slightly disoriented, Will lunged for the mysterious person but found air. The person grabbed Will by the neck and injected an unknown drug. Will suddenly couldn't move. SHIT. A neuromuscular blocker. The person threw over their shoulder and walked to the flag. Standing on the chair the person placed Will right over the sharp point of the flag. Then before Will could blink he was impaled with the sharp point of the flag. The person jumped from the chair and stood in front of the flag

"I pledge a allegiance to the flag…"

Emma hummed to herself while tousling her hair. It's a good thing Will's office was sound prof or else somebody might hear their lovemaking. Even though no one was here, still Emma felt cautious. The lights flickered before they shut off.

"Will is that you honey?" Emma said then felt lips on her neck again.

"It's about time, what took you so long" A pair of lips silenced her. Emma felt the button of her shirt being torn away. The lips descended to her collarbone and finally to her cleavage. Emma felt herself being picked up before being placed on the floor. Suddenly the lips stop.

"Will, what's wrong" Emma said.

"Will….." A light flickered on. Emma screamed.

"Who the hell do you think …?" Emma began before her voice was cut off. A pair of hands found her neck.

A loud crack echoed the room.

William Schuster. Cause of death: Impaled by flagpole. Location: Choir Room

Emma Pillsbury. Cause of death: Twisted neck. Location: Will's private bathroom

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! We love them and keep them coming! Who do you think the killer is? Tell us in the review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Idea by: cms4ever & Sunsetlover23

(Santana's POV, outside)

I idly watched as Brittany groomed her Siamese cat, Lord Tubb-whatever. This night wasn't going exactly as I planned. I pictured us cuddled together under the moonlight, whispering into each other's ears. But fate had different plans for me; I might as well change it before it's too late.

"Brittany, don't you want to do something else while we're out here _alone?" _I asked.

She stared at me like I had spoken in Chinese. "No" She shook her head "Not really."

She didn't get my hint. "Maybe we could do this..." I moved closer to her placing light feathery kisses on her neck. She groaned but quickly moved away when the cat purred.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?" I said angered.

"Santana I don't feel comfortable doing _anything _out here, I feel like someone is watching us." Brittany said.

"Just excuses" I muttered under my breathe.

"Please don't be mad. I'll make it up to you soon" She kissed me.

We sat there quietly for a few moments when I heard footsteps. "Did you hear that?" "Yeah I did. Who is out there?" The figure appeared in front of us. "W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered

"I'll give you ten seconds to run" The person said. "If we don't" Britt countered.

"You die. Ten, nine eight."

Adrenaline poured through my veins. I ran towards the swing set. The person followed me. The swing set was in front of me I had nowhere to go.

"Sit" The person commanded. I sat. It went behind me pushing me. "What are you doing? Please don't kill me" I begged. I was up really high then I fell off. The person stood near me brick in hand. It smashed the brick over and over until it was covered in blood. _My blood_. I felt weak and saw a bright light before everything blurred. I took my last breathe.

(Brittany POV)

I watched helplessly as the person smashed a brick over Santana's head. I knew I wasn't in trouble. The figure ran after me. I kept looking back the person was getting closer and closer. I tripped falling to the ground. Something impaled my neck. I couldn't breathe. With every heart beat more blood seeped out. Lord Tubbington purred curling next to me. Before scampering off.

(Sue's POV)

I walked into the high school slightly annoyed. I heard some kids came here for the night as a senior prank. I heard footsteps running towards me. Two Asian kids appeared. What were their names again? Asian 1 and Asian 2? Oh yeah Mike and Tina.

"Hey! Wait! Please don't close that door." Mike said. It was too late the door closed.

"Sorry kids I refuse to take orders from people with the attention spans of a baby. What the hell did you need outside?" I asked.

"There is a murderer in the school; he or she killed Sam Rory Sugar and Mercedes." Tina said gasping for air.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? It's like a freaking mosquito drowning in a mopey puddle. I know this is some sort of prank. I am writing both of you up." I said.

Then a cat walked down the hallway, leaving a trail of a red substance.

"What is that on its paws?" Tina asked. Mike picked it up. "It's blood."

"Now do you believe us?" Tina cried. I nodded. "Why haven't you called 911"

"Do I look like I have signal in a_ school_?"

"Okay, why don't you look around for signal? Let's meet up in two hours."

They nodded and went down a separate hall.

(Blaine's POV)

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"I'm mixing just like you told me. Am I doing it right?" Kurt asked, his big eyes peering into my eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, sweetheart, here let me show how." I got behind him, placing one arm on top of his that was stirring the other curled around his waist.

"You stir at a steady pace." I said moving his hand a little faster until the batter looked ready. I poured the batter into the pan. Kurt scooped the batter on his finger placing it on my nose.

"Did you just put batter on my nose?" "Yes" He giggled.

"So I can't put anything on you but you can put batter on me?"

"Yes" "That isn't fair" "Life isn't fair" He licked off the batter.

"Plus we both know you like it" Kurt said placing some on my lips.

(Puck's POV)

God I was so bored. Maybe I should go back downstairs and go back home. I had nothing to do here but likewise at home. I would watch some double x rated movies feeling sorry for myself. I put on my IPod blasting Death Cab for Cutie. I dozed off for a while when I felt someone pull out my ear buds and yanked me up.

"What? How the hell did yo-"

"You thought wrong." "All this time you lied to everyone! How could you?"

The person shrugged. "It's easy."

"What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?" The person repeated. "Your life"

I laughed. "You're joking. No seriously."

"I am serious Puck" It pushed me.

"See you act like you are better than everyone else. Oh I'm Puck, I'm the man!" The person exclaimed.

"No I don't" I shook my head. "Yes" It walked closer and closer to me while I backed away.

"Yes you do! You teased so many people for no reason so you could feel better about yourself."

I was now on the edge. "Please don't push me. I promise to be nicer to everyone."

"Liar! Sorry Puck but you don't deserve a second chance."

The person pushed me off the ledge.

(Third Person)

I watched as Puck fell to the ground with a THUD. I looked at my list eight down and seven more to go. It was going to be a long night. I sighed looking at the last couple of names on my list. I was saving the best for last. I smiled going back inside.

Santana- Cause of death: Blunt force trauma to the head

Brittany – Cause of death: Impaled by rock.

Puck- Cause of death: Fractured spinal cord.

**A/N: Thanks soo much for the reviews, keep them coming**


	5. Chapter 5

Co-authors: Sunsetlover23 & cms4ever

Sue glared at the desk in her office. Stupid Asians. They have a lot of nerve with the whole ohmigod there a killer on the loose. Blah blah blahbitty blah. Sue snorted. Here she thought Asians were smart.

_Janitor's closet_

"Seriously Rachel, can't we just go back to making out again" Finn said.

"NO. C'mon Finn this is really important to me and I just want to get this right".

"But this is stu-"Finn immediately stopped seeing Rachel giving him _the look_.

"I knew you would understand. Besides who would want to miss the chance of hearing Barbara Streisand famous album Back to Broadway"

"Oh I could think of a few people, including me" Finn muttered.

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing dear"

Rachel swooned as the first song played while Finn groaned. Another hot session ruined. Thanks Streisand, thanks.

_Kitchen_

The batter fell off the counter and onto the floor. A heated glare was cast on one single person.

"Oops" Kurt said fighting back a smile.

"Kurt…" Blaine warned. Kurt stomped his foot on the floor.

"Just kiss me dammmit"

(Random Hallway)

"You think Sue will find a signal" Tina asked as Mike continued down the hall

"She said she was going to, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but you know Sue"

"Relax; we are going to find reception ok?" Mike said giving Tina a smile.

"Ok"

Mike leaned down to give Tina a kiss when something caught his eye.

"Hey Tina do you see that?" Mike said walking past her.

"What is it Mike" Tina said going to the window also. A loud gasp was heard.

"Mike is that _Puck_" Tina said tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not just Puck. Look" Mike pointed. A few feet away Santana was lying in a pool of blood. Not too far away Brittany with some object in her neck.

"Mike" Tina moaned the tears flowing freely down her face.

"Tina" Mike said reaching for Tina. Tina just looked helplessly at him.

"I'm done Tina" Mike said slowly standing up.

"What" Tina asked looking at him confused.

"Tina I'm done with this. That _FREAK_ has been messing with our minds. It's like this person has been watching us. I mean do you notice how wherever we turn the corner we see our friend's bodies all around the damn place?" Mike yelled out.

"Mike keep it down what If-"

"WHO GIVES A FLYING COLORS. HEY KILLER I, MICHAEL CHANG, AM WITH MY GIRLFRIEND TINA COHEN CHANG, WE ARE IN THE-" Mike was quieted the moment Tina flung herself on him. Both sprawled on the floor, Mike still trying to get over the little surprise attack

Tina glared at him "Mike, what the hell is wrong with you, you can't be done, I know you can't. Remember the saying. Us Asians got to stay together" Tina shot him a watery smile.

Mike smiled, moving Tina so she could lie beside him.

"I wish we could just lie here, in this hallway with nobody else, just us" Mike said while giving Tina's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah me too

(Sue's office)

Sue sighed as she paced in her office. What to do, what to do. Sue really did want to believe Tina and Mike. Yes, she actually knew their names. Over the last years, those kids actually grew on her. Porcelain, wheels, other gay, Tweedle-dumb, Sandbags, Cottage cheese, guy named after a thing hockey players use, the Asians, lady, weird Irish guy and Asperger'sgirl. Even the head of their little clan man-whore and his lackey, what was her name again? Edna? Edie? Mentally ill ginger? Elmo?

Sue pressed her hands on her flat stomach. A live little baby girl was growing. If only Jean was here. She could have helped her with those doctor's visits, the baby names, and when Sue would be going in labor. Sue went to sit in her chair. But she would get through with this. Even without Jeanie. A knock was heard at her door.

"Yes, come in"

"Don't mind if I do"

_Choir Room_

"Ok, here look nobody's in here" Mike said going into the dark room.

"It feels weird to be in the choir room when it's actually quiet. But I have to say, I do like the darkness theme" Tina said sitting down in a chair. Suddenly Tina screamed.

"MIKE!"

"What the hell is going here" Sue said. "Are you the one wh-"

"Shut it bitch" the masked person backhanded her. Sue backed up snarling.

"You little brat what the hell is wrong with you" Sue said lunging for the masked person. She stopped abruptly when she felt something break into her skin and lodge itself between her eyes. Looking at the masked person she gulped at what she saw in the person's hand. _Darts._

"What's wrong Sylvester, asshole, got you right in the eyes?" The person smirked. Sue then felt a pair of hands go around her neck.

"This is for all the trouble you caused you selfish bitch. Fucking with people's lives isn't funny" the person said. But Sue tuned the person out. She only had one thought on her mind.

_We'll be together Jeanie. Just you and me, like old times._

Sue Sylvester. Age: Supposedly in early thirties. Location: Her office in William McKinley High school. Cause of death: Choked

**Btw, cottage cheese is Finn **


	6. Chapter 6

(Third Person POV)

Two people met in the empty café siting across each other on the table. They both wore black jeans, sweatshirts, caked with blood and a homemade mask cut out at the eyes nose and mouth.

"Who was your last kill?" One said to the other.

"I killed Brittany and Santana outside. You should've heard their screams." Mask Two responded.

"Did they see your face?" Mask one said. Mask Two shook his head. "Who did you kill?"

"I pushed Puck off the building." Mask one said nonchalantly.

"I still feel bad… Killing all of them they don't deserve it" Mask two is filled with guilt.

Mask one swiftly got angry. It yanked Mask two's shirt bring their faces less than an inch apart.

"You feel bad? Well you can't back out now, we killed half of them and we still have more."

"But…"

"No buts! Grow a pair of fucking balls! I wouldn't have chosen you if you if you were going to get all soft on me. We both have vendetta with all these people; we have reasons for wanting them dead. They all deserve it. You can leave right now and I'll finish all them off without you!" Voice one screamed as it let go of the shirt. "So are you in or out?"

"I'm in." Mask Two whispered. "What? I can't hear you" Mask One cupped its ear for emphasis.

"I'm in!" Mask Two said louder. "Good"

"WHO GIVES A FLYING COLORS. HEY KILLER I, MICHAEL CHANG, AM WITH MY GIRLFRIEND TINA COHEN CHANG, WE ARE IN THE-

"Mike oh Mike. He found more bodies." Mask one said shaking his head.

"So when are we killing Mike and Tina?" Mask Two asked.

"I'm saving them for last" Mask one smiled a sinful smile. "

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" "Yes sir." "Then be gone" He waved his hand in dismissal.

Mask Two scampered off.

…

(Tina's POV)

"MIKE!" I screamed fear pounding through my veins. Mike raced toward me.

"What?" I pointed to what I saw.

"OH MY GOD" I said.

Sue was in a chair, a dart between her eyes and a small trail of blood from her nose to mouth.

"Why would the killer kill Sue?"

I gave Mike a look. "Are you serious? Do you know how many names and rude things she's called us?"

I nodded, everyone at some point wanted to kill Sue.

"At least she is with her sister now" I said miserably.

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice say. "Wait is that…."

…

(Third Person POV)

Who does Mask One think they are bossing me around like that? Doesn't it know who I am?

Yeah I admit I feel terrible for doing this but have you ever hear of vendetta? Karma's a bitch. They are just getting what they need.

I opened the door to a room, time for my next kill.

….

(Kurt's POV)

I watched as the cupcakes rise. I desperately wanted to shove my hand in the oven and eat one.

"Blaine, sweetheart, are the cupcakes done yet?" I whined.

Blaine sighed. "Just give it more time I'll check it in a minute."

"But I want 2 eat them now" I pouted my lips. Blaine got up from his seat opened the oven suck a fork in one of the cupcakes pulled it out looking at it.

"They're good." He put on mittens pulling out the tray placing on the stove top. We iced them and ate a few chatting about New York and plans to visit each other.

Blaine washed off the pans. "Aren't you glad I made you do this?"

"Yeah yeah" I said sarcastically. "It was fun." I said before a figure in dark clothing and a mask entered the room. Whoever it was locked the door.

"Who are you?" I said. The figure said nothing just staring at me.

"Hello!" I waved my hand in front of its face. "Are you deaf of something? Do you have mental problems?"

The person pushed me into the oven. "What the hell!" I screamed. "Blaine help me!" Blaine stood there frozen. It crammed my body into the oven closing the door. I pounded on the door. "Help! Help!"

The person turned the oven back on. "I guess you'll just burn." Seconds passed before I passed out. Fire consumed my body as I looked for Blaine one last time.

…

(Blaine's POV)

I stood there frozen in terror as the person stuffed Kurt in the oven. Kurt's screams lessened and lessened until they stopped completely. My guess wash that his body was charred and burned.

My Kurt, my poor Kurt! I'm sorry I couldn't help you.

The masked person came to me grabbing me by my neck dragging me to the washer dyers. This is it. I thought. This is how I die. "No" I said hitting it. The person fell to the ground. "You little fag." The voice said. It grabbed me again pushing me in the washer. He closed the lid choosing a cycle. Water filled the washer entering my lungs.

….

(Artie's POV)

I heard Tina scream Mike's name then raced to her location.

"Hey guys!" "Wait is that…." "Artie is that you?" "Yeah it's me. What happen?"

"There's a murderer in the school. It killed Sue." Mike said.

I moved closer looking at the body. "Sue had a lot of enemies, anyone could have killed her. I would have killed her if I wasn't in the chair."

"But they're more bodies!" Tina exclaimed.

Artie made a gasp. "Really? I know what this is. It's a prank. You guys are great actors."

"WE AREN'T PRANKING YOU!" Tina and Mike screamed.

"Sure, well I have to go bye guys." Artie wheeled away to the men's room.

In the men's room I took a leak then took out a needle with syringe. I injected myself. I need to walk dammit. Hopefully this will help. The door opened.

"Mike is that you?" I asked. The person stabbed something in my neck. I felt drowsy as the person wheeled me down the hallway and dumped me in an empty closet. I fell asleep.

"Artie is checked off my list. No one could survive a dose of that lethal drug."

(Hours later)

My eyes slowly opened looking around my surroundings. I got up on my feet walking to the door.

_I guess the drugs do work._ I thought.

….

Kurt Hummel-Age: 17- Cause of death: Burned, Location: Home ec room at William McKinley high school

Blaine Anderson-Age: 16-Cause of death: Drowned, Location: Home ec room at William McKinley high school

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Co-authors: Sunsetlover23 & cms4ever

"Mike, we need to be prepared, I don't want to die" Tina said. Mike glanced down at her.

"Tina we are not going to_ die _we are supposed to think positive no matter what."

Tina chewed on her lip still. "Still after, seeing Sue, Will, and Emma all lying there dead made me realize we need a plan."

"No" Mike said, continuing to walk.

"What?" Tina said trying to keep up to Mike's long strides.

"I said no" Mike said without looking at her. Tina gaped at him.

"But-"

"_NO!" _Mike said glaring at Tina. Tina stood shocked as Mike turned to the next corner.

(Empty Classroom)

_Huff Huff_

Artie lied low down on the floor. The cold floor seeped through his clothes.

_I need to get help. But if I go out, I'll be killed. _Artie sighed. _ I just hope everyone ok. _ Footsteps that were soft now began to get louder.

Artie sucked in his breath._ Shit._

(Principal's office)

"Can I look now?"

"No not just yet"

"But, Finn" Rachel whined. Finn shook his head.

"Wait for it, wait for it….now"

Rachel gaped at the principal's office.

"Finn you did all this?" Finn looked around sheepishly.

"Well, we should do something we both like and…" The room was filled with many candles. The lights were off which gave the room an eerie look.

"How did you pull this off?" Rachel said in awe.

"Janitors room had some of them lying around so I took it. Do you like it?"

"Of course how could you think I don't like it? This is perfect". Finn smiled

"Great, now it's just the two of us"

_Take that Streisand_

(Hallway)

The silence continued as Mike and Tina walked down the hall. Tina glanced at mike.

_Oh mike what's gotten into? Why are you acting this way?_

Tina felt like bursting into tears when mike suddenly stopped.

"Are you hungry?" Mike said softly. Tina could only nod her head dumbly; afraid something bad might happen if she talked.

"Ok" Mike then rounded to another corner. Tina inwardly sighed sadly as she followed

(Empty Classroom)

The footsteps were getting louder Artie noticed; trying to smush himself so whoever was coming here wouldn't see him.

The door to the classroom opened. Footsteps walked around the classroom. Artie heartbeat getting louder as it followed rhythmically with the footsteps.

"Damn I was hoping the person would be here"

Artie raised an eyebrow at the voice. The voice sounded strange as if something was stuffed down it.

The footsteps walked down back to the door and closed it. Artie released the breath he was holding in.

_Thank the lord_

(Principal's office)

"Finn we can't do _it _here"

"Why no one's here but our fellow gleeks" Finn said scratching his head.

"Exactly, I don't want them to hear us…. You know do that"

"Come on Rach you said it yourself, we need to unwind, besides this is good distraction from regionals"

"Well…. Fine" Rachel said. "But afterwards we are going back to Barbara dammit"

(Outside home ec room)

"Here we are" Mike said.

"Mike I-"

"Let's go in" Mike said cutting her off as he reached the door handle.

Tina entered the room to a delicious smell wafting in her face.

"Mmm.., something smells good in here" Tina commented walking toward the oven. Mike made a move to follow her when he felt something hit his leg looking down he picked up a designer bag.

"Kurt?" Mike said curiously. Tina saw cupcakes on the counter. _That's weird cupcakes are out here, but who came to make them?_ Tina put some oven mitts on before opening the oven door. The smoke coming out of the oven clouded Tina's eyesight. Luckily, Tina grabbed whatever what was in the oven and brought it out.

(Empty hallway)

_Come out, Come out little kitties, daddy just wants to play._

_(Principal's office)_

"Oh God I can't believe we just did that, Finn. Oh my god" Rachel said

"Rach stop hyperventilating you, enjoyed, I enjoyed what's the problem with that?"

"What's the problem with that? Finn Hudson you have got to be kidding me! We just did it in the principal's office and your cool with it, what the hell"

Finn shrugged at her "So? What you think people are going to come rushing in here to see us have sex?"

"Hmp, nothing is going to get through to you huh"

"You know it" Finn smirked at her. Rachel sighed.

"Fine, I'll be back, I left my Barbara Streisand cds in the classroom. I don't want Kurt thinking he can go ahead and steal them" Rachel said before walking out the room.

Finn quickly got dressed; knowing Rachel probably won't do what he wanted to, and left the room after blowing all the candles out. Walking down the hall Finn suppressed a yawn. _Activities like that could get any better he thought_, before he rounded the corner. Then suddenly Finn saw a weird object just lying there on the floor._ What the hell?_ Picking it up he noticed it was a gun._ Hehe_. _ Look at me I gotta gun"_ Aiming the gun at the wall Finn said "This town aint big enough for the both of us".

"Damn right fool" Turning around Finn's face met with hard metal.

"What the hell" Finn said rubbing his face.

"What's wrong you dumb bitch? To whipped to fight back?" Grounding his teeth together Finn lunged to the person only to have the gun shoved in his mouth. A loud ring was heard.

"Oops… Now you're dead"

(Home Ec Room)

"Tina what are you holding?" Mike cried out walking hurried to her.

"Now you talk to me" Tina spat angrily at him as the smoke disappeared. Tina held back a scream.

"OH no, oh no, Mike please tell me I'm not looking at what I think I'm looking at" Mike just shook his head.

"Tina" he reached out to her trembling form. Tina had already dropped Kurt's body before she fled to the washing machine. But there was Blaine shocked expression looking back at her. Mike dropped down toward her

"When will the pain end?"

(Empty Classroom)

Rachel hummed to herself as she picked up her discarded cds. That Finn Hudson always messing with her. Maybe that's why she loved him.

Just about done, Rachel gathered it into her arms.

"Hello Rachel" Scared shitless, Rachel faced the person.

"What-"But she never finished for the person had begun beating her form. Rachel felt her skin being pulled, clothes shredded and her head receiving massive blows.

_Just let this be over._

"Ding dong the ho is dead. Isn't that right Rachel?" A maniacal laugh was heard 

Rachel – Cause of death Massive head trauma

Finn – Cause of death Shot to death

**A/N: Review! Review! Review! Thanks to those that did. There are only three more chapters left until the finale : the ending, the alternate ending and the epilogue.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Tina's POV) (Café)

Mike and I finished eating. We sat there in silence. I know he is scared and I am too. That's the reason he doesn't want to make a plan is because he has some amount of hope we'll get out alive. I know there is a very slim chance it will happen.

"I have to pee." Mike said getting up.

"I'll come with you." I said following him.

He stopped. "I guess I should have said _alone_"

"Look there is a killer out there waiting to kill us. We are not separating!"

"Whatever." He walked out of the café and into the bathroom. As soon as I entered a hard disgusting smell it me in the face.

"Ugh! It stinks in here. Why does the boy's bathroom smell so bad?" I said.

Mike ignored me humming to himself. I left entering the girl's bathroom. I went into the stall taking a piss. I got out washing my hands.

One person came in. "Mike? Is that you?"

The person was dressed in black.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare bitch." The person covered my mouth and nose with a wet cloth, before I could scream I passed out.

(Mike's POV)

I know I was being a bitch to Tina but I couldn't help it. I was scared, freaking out. As a guy _I _had to be in charge, _I_ was supposed to make the plans but Tina was. It's a man's job to protect the one he loves but, Tina was doing everything. I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship.

The door creaked open.

"Tina, babe, I'm sorry for being a bitch. We can make a plan now." I called out.

"You finally notice, now it's too late."

I felt some object slam my head.

(Mask one's POV)

I dragged Mike's body down the empty hallways into the woodshop room.

I saw Mask Two look at me with a shocked expression.

"Yes? Do you have something to say?" I asked.

"But how I…"

"I work in mysterious ways. I'll deal with you later."

I tied up Mike while Mask two tied up Tina.

Tina woke up soon after groggily if I might add.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who are you? Oh my fucking God there's two killers." Tina exclaimed wrestling with the ropes.

"So many questions Tina I'll answer them when your boyfriend wakes up." I said

(20 minutes later.)

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike stir.

"What the …"

"Take it easy Mike you took a serious blow to the head."

"And who are you?"

I looked at Mask two. "I guess we can take our mask off now. On three… one two three."

"Artie?"

"Jesse?"

"Why and how can you walk Artie?"

"I took part in a stem cell research program. I began to walk soon after.

"But why kill us? Why is Jesse here?" Mike asked.

"Both Jesse and I had something against everyone in the glee club so we teamed up to kill you guys."

"Can we go on enough with the sob story? Who are we killing first?" Jesse said.

"You aren't serious?" Tina said. "Please don't kill us! Artie please, please don't!"

"Ya' know it's funny, when a person is close to dying they always beg and plead. It isn't gonna work. Let's kill Mike first. Untie him and help me to the wood cutter." I commanded.

Jesse (as usual) did what I said helping me. Tina begged in the background.

"WHATEVER YOU DO IT WON'T HELP! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" I screamed at her.

I turned on the machine placing his legs near the blade.

"What! You're cutting off my legs! Why?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many times you joked about me being in the chair? I'm just giving you a taste of your our medicine."

I proceeded to cut off his legs, he screamed for bloody murder. Blood sprayed all over me.

His cries diminished. I checked for his pulse. Mike was dead.

"NOOOOOOO! MIKE!" Tina wailed.

"He's dead Tina." I said coldly.

"Artie I will do whatever you want but please don't kill me. I promise."

I pondered for a moment. "Ok" I untied her.

"Get on the bench and take off your pants."

"What?"

I shrugged. "You said anything."

She cried as she removed her clothes.

….

(Later)

I picked up a hammer from a nearby bench and swung at Tina's head.

"Why" She whispered.

"I don't keep promises." I said pulling up my pants.

Jesse stood there watching me.

"Did you like the show?"

He stayed silent.

I swung the hammer at his head. He fell to the floor.

"That's what you get for trying to kill me."

I walked out the school. I needed to do one more thing. I poured gasoline around the perimeter of the school. I lit a cigar smoked a puff before it fell to the floor. The school lit in flames.

Artie _always_ gets his way.

…

Tina 16/17- Massive head trauma

Mike 17/18- Bled out

Jesse- Massive head trauma

**A/N- So this is the ending? Did you like it? Was it too hardcore, or depressing? This is why we're making an alternate ending! Review with your comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

(Tina's POV) (Café)

Mike and I finished eating. We sat there in silence. I know he is scared and I am too. That's the reason he doesn't want to make a plan is because he has some amount of hope we'll get out alive. I know there is a very slim chance it will happen.

"I have to pee." Mike said getting up.

"I'll come with you." I said following him.

He stopped. "I guess I should have said alone"

"Look there is a killer out there waiting to kill us. We are not separating!"

"Whatever." He walked out of the café and into the bathroom. As soon as I entered a hard disgusting smell it me in the face.

"Ugh! It stinks in here. Why does the boy's bathroom smell so bad?" I said.

Mike ignored me humming to himself. I left entering the girl's bathroom. I went into the stall taking a piss. I got out washing my hands.

One person came in. "Mike? Is that you?"

The person was dressed in black.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare bitch." The person covered my mouth and nose with a wet cloth, before I could scream I passed out.

(Mike's POV)

I know I was being a bitch to Tina but I couldn't help it. I was scared, freaking out. As a guy I had to be in charge, I was supposed to make the plans but Tina was. It's a man's job to protect the one he loves but, Tina was doing everything. I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship.

The door creaked open.

"Tina, babe, I'm sorry for being a bitch. We can make a plan now." I called out.

"You finally notice, now it's too late."

I felt some object slam my head.

(Mask one's POV)

I dragged Mike's body down the empty hallways into the woodshop room.

I saw Mask Two look at me with a shocked expression.

"Yes? Do you have something to say?" I asked.

"But how I…"

"I work in mysterious ways. I'll deal with you later."

I tied up Mike while Mask two tied up Tina.

Tina woke up soon after groggily if I might add.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who are you? Oh my fucking God there's two killers." Tina exclaimed wrestling with the ropes.

"So many questions, Tina I'll answer them when your boyfriend wakes up." I said

(20 minutes later.)

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike stir.

"What the …"

"Take it easy Mike you took a serious blow to the head."

"And who are you?"

I looked at Mask two. "I guess we can take our mask off now. On three… one two three."

"Artie?"

"Jesse?"

"Why and how can you walk Artie?"

"I took part in a stem cell research program. I began to walk soon after.

"But why kill us? Why is Jesse here?" Mike asked.

"Both Jesse and I had something against everyone in the glee club so we teamed up to kill you guys."

"Can we go on enough with the sob story? Who are we killing first?" Jesse said.

"You aren't serious?" Tina said. "Please don't kill us! Artie please, please don't!"

"Ya' know it's funny, when a person is close to dying they always beg and plead. It isn't gonna work. Let's kill Mike first. Untie him and help me to the wood cutter." I commanded.

Jesse (as usual) did what I said helping me. Tina begged in the background.

"WHATEVER YOU DO IT WON'T HELP! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" I screamed at her.

I turned on the machine placing his legs near the blade.

"What! You're cutting off my legs! Why?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many times you joked about me being in the chair? I'm just giving you a taste of your our medicine."

I proceeded to cut off one of his legs, he screamed for bloody murder. Blood sprayed all over me.

"NOOOOOOO! MIKE!" Tina wailed.

"Artie I will do whatever you want but please don't kill Mike. Kill me do whatever you want but leave him out of it."

I pondered for a moment. I stopped cutting Mike's leg and placed him on the floor to bleed out. I knew he was going to die anyway, he lost too much blood.

"Ok" I untied her.

"Get on the bench and take off your pants."

"What?"

I shrugged. "You said anything."

She cried as she removed her clothes.

I took off my clothes. "Lay on the bench."

She laid down. I began to kiss her lips, neck and trailed down her whole body. She squirmed still crying.

I entered inside her,thrusting gentile not to hurt her.

"Do you like it?" I whispered in her ear.

(Tina's Pov)

"Do you like it?" He whispered in my ear. His breathe tickled my ear. I just wanted this to be over.

Maybe he will get us go.

"What do you think? I love it" I kissed him. If I play him I could get away.

"Artie, maybe we can run away. We can pretend this never happened." I looked around me for something to hit him with. I spotted a hammer nearby.

I could hit him beat the shit out of Jesse and get Mike out of here.

"I knew you would come back to me. We both know I'm bigger than Mike. C'mon he's Asian a tic tac."

He laughed. I grasped the hammer. He was out of it, now it was my chance.

I swung hitting him as hard as I could. There was a huge boom. I hit him till his whole face was bleeding.

Jessie tried to run away I tackled him to the ground pounding him with the hammer. He wailed in pain.

"Tina, please! Stop!" "No!" I beat him till he was a bloody pulp.

I got up put on my clothes and raced to Mike." He was clinging to life.

"Mike wake up! I killed them! We're gonna live. I never meant anything I said to Artie it was all a ruse."

"I know" He said.

I called 911; they came a few minutes later.

"What happened here? It looks like a horror film." The paramedic said. One applied pressure to Mike's leg. The other assessed the damage. He shook his head. "I doubt we can save his leg, too many muscles and tendons have been tattered."

"Are you ok sweetie?" The lady asked.

"No one of them raped me. I had to kill them. I don't want to go to jail." I cried on her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok." Mike squeezed my hand. "I love you. I promise nothing will happen to you." He said before he was ushered out on a stretcher.

(Mike's POV, 3 months later)

"Mike, I just need you to sign this and you are free to go." Dr. Joseph said handing me a form.

I signed the papers hastily. "Are my parents outside?"

He nodded, "They are in the lobby." I got up, took my duffle bag and walked out of my old room. I was glad to be out of rehab. It had been three months since that horrifying night happen. Tina and I were the sole survivors. People from all over the country found out about us by the news. It was the largest number of killings in an Ohio school.

After we left the school I was escorted quickly to the O.R but the doctors couldn't save my leg and had to amputate it below the knee. I was treated for shock, trauma, post-traumatic stress disorder, and had to go to rehab. I got a prosthetic leg.

Tina on the other hand wasn't doing as well. She tried to commit suicide twice. Her parents sent her to a mental hospital.

I hugged my parents out in the lobby.

"How are you son?" Dad asked.

"I'm good, happy to go home."

"What you want to do today?"

"I want to see Tina." There was dead silence for a few moments.

"Mike I don't think that's a good idea." Mom said concerned.

"I want to see her. I need to know if she's okay."

"Son, maybe another day. Okay?"

"No, please?"

"Okay, we'll see her now" My mother said giving in.

The drive to the hospital was quick. My parents dropped me off claiming they had errands to do, but I knew they didn't want to be around her.

I walked in (with a slight limp) to the receptionist.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asked giving me a smile.

"Uh, yes. Can I see Tina Chung?"

She typed and checked something on the computer.

"Yes, she's in room 523" She gave me directions and a visitors badge before I left.

Upstairs I saw a man in a suit walking out of her room. He stopped me before I went in.

"Excuse me, who are you?" He questioned.

"I'm Tina's boyfriend and you are?"

"I work here. I'm a psychologist, Dr. James."

"How is Tina? Is she getting better? Does she have a mental disorder?"

He sighed. "Tina has DID, Dissociative identity disorder or multiply personalities. She could be herself or Artie."

"Artie? When does it happen?"

"It can happen anytime, anywhere, one minute she is Tina happy trying to get help or Artie trying to harm others." Dr. James said.

"Is she on any meds something to get rid of Artie?" Even saying his name left a bad taste in my mouth.

"It isn't that simple. No medication can 'get rid' of the other personalities."

"Will Tina ever be able to leave?"

"Tina is mentally unstable; there is no way she can function on her own. My apologies but I have a meeting now, goodbye."

I entered her room cautious with the knowledge I just learned. Tina sat on her bed looking out at the window she turned when she heard footsteps. Her face brightens up when she sees me.

"Mike! I thought you forgot about me." She raps her arms around my neck. Tina smelled like she usually did: blackberry and vanilla.

"I could never forget about you. I was in rehab for my leg." I kissed her forehead.

We talked for hours catching up on old times.

"Why are you here?" She asks after a moment of silence. Her voice was deeper like a man's.

"I came here to see Tina, why else?" I laughed.

She didn't laugh. "I'm not Tina! I'm Artie. Why are you here Mike?"

"Baby it's me."

Tina/ Artie grabbed a plastic spork and tried to stab me barely missing me.

"Tina!" I exclaimed.

"Tina isn't here anymore only Artie. I suggest you leave now"

I got up and raced to the door.

"Never come back or I will kill you"

"Mike?" Tina's voice was small. "What happen? Why are you leaving?"

"Something came up I have to go."

"Will you be back?"

"Yes " I lied. I kissed her on the lips for the last time.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise Tina."

I walked out the room not looking back, I knew it would be the last time I ever see Tina again.

**A/N: Wow over 30 reviews! Thanks for every single one. Many people asked why Quinn wasn't in the story. When Sunsetlover23 and I started writing this project it was after her accident so no one knew if she was alive or not so we decided to leave her out. Thanks for reading please review! Only one more chapter left until it's complete.**


	10. Chapter 10

Co-authors: Sunsetlover23 & cms4ever

Santana was in a quiet room. Her even breathing hitched, her eyes fluttered open. Santana choked back a scream._ What the hell is going on here?_ She quickly got out of her bed and tumbled toward her bathroom before she stopped. At first, the sound was quiet but now Santana could hear it more clearly. It was somebody crying. Pushing the door open Santana could see Brittany's outline curled against the tub.

"Britt" Santana said hurrying over to her. Brittany only sobbed harder as Santana hugged her.

"Britt what's wrong?"

"Artie hates me"

"What makes you say that?"

Brittany fought back the tears forming around her eyes. "He hates me so much that he killed you right before then killed me"

Santana eyes widened. 'How could he kill me, if I'm right here?" Brittany only shook her head.

"It was in a dream, Artie was just so angry that I broke up with him, I tried to reason with him but he didn't listen and killed you and and…"

"Shh, it's over now" To Santana this dream was weird. It was even weirder that she saw herself getting killed by the hands of the wheelchair bound kid.

"Britt, this is too weird I saw myself getting killed by Artie"

"Oh Santana just hold me"

(A house)

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, ma-_

"Shut the fuck up Carly" Sugar said, slamming her hand on her clock. Stretching Sugar jumped out of her bed. _ It's pretty clear that my voice is better than that girl_. Sugar walked to her vanity mirror. What a weird dream she had. Artie killed off Rory and rolled his wheelchair over her neck.

_But who cares, I died young and sexy_ she thought.

(Another house)

Tina's body slammed onto the hard floor. Sweat dripped from her face. Dried tears were on her cheeks. The scream that came out of mouth stopped short as she looked around._ Oh god oh god_

Tina pulled herself from the floor. _Artie_. That could not have happened. Everybody she loved and sang with, was dead. Even though it had been just a nightmare, it had seemed so real. _But Artie can't walk._ What if this dream was trying to tell her something? Was this saying Artie would come after because of their messed up break up? _NO. _Artie has a kind heart he couldn't, no wouldn't do something like that. Still the dream had shaken her up. Tina walked over to her phone. She began to text mike.

To: Mike

Fr: Tina

_Mike I just had the craziest dream…. _

_(_William McKinley High School_)_

"Rachel you can't avoid this"

"Yes I can Finn. Besides I have more important things to think about than that stupid dream"

Finn shook his head "That was a fucking nightmare and you know it. Come on, aren't you even spooked that Jesse, _Jesse, _would kill the both us. What's weirder is the fact we both had that same nightmare?"

"Still, Finn. It wasn't real, and we shouldn't dwell on the matter. However, I agree with you, how could we have the same dream? It's still weird how we dreamt we had sex in Figgins office"

"So…."

"Yeah, Finn"

"Wanna do it?"

(Mercedes locker)

"I'm telling yall that dream I had was messed up shit"

"You've got that right, I've never felt so disturbed" Sam said.

"Yeah, I thought that I was badass, but seeing Artie come after us…." Puck said shaking his head. "That was just crazy"

"I just couldn't believe my new beautiful sheets got drenched with disgusting sweat" Kurt said scowling.

"Well we all in an agreement don't tell Artie" Rory said. Blaine nodded.

"Right we don't want him to get offended" Blaine said. Sugar shuddered.

"I don't know how to act around him, I mean seeing him as a killer? I can't look at him in the same way"

They all nodded

"To true" Kurt said.

(Will's office)

"We can talk about it you know"

Will shook his head "I'm fine. It's just, what the hell? Who has a dream like that?"

"Dreams are uncontrollable. It wasn't real" Emma said smoothing down her dress.

"I feel sick" Emma walked over toward him.

"It's going to be ok just relax"

(Carmel High school)

Jesse strode down the hall in _his_ school. He had the best dream last night. He won the mtv awards, the Nobel peace prize, and, he and Megan Fox accidently stumbled on his bed.

_God, it's awesome to be sexy._

(William McKinley High School)

Artie rolled down the hall. He had the craziest dream ever. Shaking his head he continued toward the choir room. Still he had to admit his dream about strawberries dancing to lady gaga music was funny. Especially when while they were dancing he ate them

Yum

(Choir Room)

"I still think we should all consider Finn and I to sing at nationals again, right guys?" Rachel said, batting her eyes.

"Save it Berry, we obviously kicked butt without you and Finn singing together before so why start now" Santana said, braiding Brittany's hair.

"Relax guys we got a long way before nationals. We should just focus on more important things, like who wants to give Puck the answers to the next math test" Puck smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh be quiet Noah, nationals is more important than some stupid math test, right Finn?" Rachel said.

Finn, who was too busy banging his heart out on the drums, finally looked up "What? Oh sure Rach, whatever you say" Instantly back on drums.

"You know what I think Puck's right, we should all take a break together from all this musical stress and do something fun" Artie said.

"Like what?" Sam said. Artie smiled

"Let's break into the school on Friday and stay the whole weekend"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**Thanks for reading :P**


End file.
